My name isn't Harry James Potter, I'm Orochimaru the snake sannin!
by BlackMoon3464
Summary: Harry James Potter is the BWL, but his twin brother Charles is mistaken for the BWL. Harry's parents Abandoned him to the Dursley's. But Fate had other plans sending baby Harry to the world of the Shinobi, as he grew up to be. Orochimaru the snake sannin. what will happen when they find out the truth.(huge male harem and good Orochimaru.)
1. Chapter 1

On the morning of November 1st, 1981, a baby was found on the doorstep of the Dursley's number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, England. The baby had a mop of black hair and brilliant green eyes. But Fate and mother magic had other plans sending the baby boy to a loving couple in the elemental Nations.

Aiko was on her way home after coming from the market when she saw the flash of bright blue and the large, resounding boom, her curiosity got the better of her. The light led her to a dark, abandoned alleyway. And to a child, wrapped in several dark-colored blankets.

Aiko smiled at the sleeping child, her heart melting. It was a beautiful baby boy, no older than one year.

he had tufts of black hair and when the silent child opened his serpent-like eyes in curiosity of the movement, they were a lovely shade of emerald green. If Aiko didn't know any better, she would have said that she had given birth to the boy herself.

After only a moment of hesitation, Aiko made her choice. Scooping the baby into her arms, she just knew that her husband Tsubaki would love having a son. Knowing that they couldn't have a child on they're own. Smiling down at the sleeping baby Aiko said "come on my little one. so, we could meet your new father, though you do need a name. Oh, I know, how about Orochimaru, my little hatchling." Aiko only giggled when the newly name Orochimaru giggled in response.

~ ** _Meanwhile back in wizarding world~_**

"We can't Sirius. We need to prepare Charles. We need to place all out focus on him."

Both Remus and Sirius looked at them in betrayal and disgust. We couldn't believe this was happening.

"Where would you sending him away? We all know James has no siblings. No one with half a brain would ever think it would be a good idea to send her to Lily's sister. She hates magic and everything to do with it. Harry wouldn't grow up happily there. So where do you want to send him? Huh! There IS NOWHERE!" yelled out Remus

Sirius was mad. his wand was clenched tightly in his hand. his knuckles turning white.

"Sirius, Remus, my boys-" I seemed to be cutting him off a lot.

"Don't. Call us. That."

They all seemed surprised but wisely didn't comment.

"Alright. Mr Black. Mr. Lupin By giving Harry to Petunia I could set up blood wards to protect him. It would be foolproof. It's for the best."

"No." Sirius groundout.

"Sirius. Please think about it. It's the best for everyone in the long run. You're being selfish. Letting your attachments get in the way." Said James

Everyone quickly realized that had been the wrong thing to say.

Sirius let out a cold, bitter laugh. "Well. Seeing that Remus and I are her godfather's I think I'm entitled to be attached. We'll put Harry's needs first. Seeing as his parents won't. Harry will NOT go to Lily's sister. We forbid it."

"You can't 'forbid it'. You don't have the authority. That lies will the parents and the law." Both Remus and Sirius turned to stalk away.

"Sirius! Remus!"

"That's Lord Black, and Lord Lupin to you!" both Sirius and Remus spat viciously. James physically recoiled.

"You made your decision. You'll live with it. The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black cut all ties to the Potters, Dumbledore and The Order of the Phoenix. From now on until I decide otherwise we are a neutral party. So, mote it be." Sirius said as "I Remus Lupin Noble House of Lupin cut all ties to the Potters, Dumbledore and The Order of the Phoenix. From now on until I decide otherwise we are a neutral party. So, mote it be." Remus said Magic swirled around both Remus and Sirius visibly before pulsing once and dissipating into them.

James was about to stop his friends when he felt a hand on his shoulder turn around only to see his father Charles William Potter. Charles looked at his son with disgust and dissepiment and said, "You're disowned."

James sputtered. "You can't. I'm your heir."

Charles looked at his son in eyes and said. "No Harry James Potter, Is my heir. You and your family are no longer potters and you won't get any of the Potter Fortune."

 **~Back at the elemental Nations 5 years later base off** **The Birth of a Snake ~**

He was drowning.

His lungs were squeezed smaller by the pressure, choked and gagged on nothing. His throat burned with trapped air, and his ears were pounding. When Orochimaru woke up, he couldn't believe that he was still alive. Quickly looking around trying to find his Ka-chan and Oto-san but couldn't find them anywhere only for Orochimaru to jump when he heard. "Ah, Orochimaru-kun, you're awake." A polite tone drew his attention, looking at a young nurse dressed in white, she smiled at him.

"It's good that you are awake, how are you feeling?" the nurse asked. Orochimaru blinked at her, trying to register what she was telling him.

"Orochimaru-kun?" She asked.

"Who…who are …you... were my Ka-chan and Oto-san?" He asked, but his voice sounded weak.

The nurse smiled disappeared and nodded her head, "Give me a moment, I'll go call the doctor." And with that, she turns away and quickly left the room.

Orochimaru blinked, he could see everything perfectly well. But he couldn't shake the feeling of doom of not knowing where he's Ka-chan and Oto-san where.

The door slid open and in man came in wearing white scrubs. "Hello Orochimaru, I'm going to ask you a few questions is that ok". The doctor said

The man spoke, his black eyes looked at him gently. Orochimaru shook his head yes.

"Do you remember anything?"

Orochimaru looked at him before looking down at his lap. "… I remember drowning." He murmured, staring at his small pale hands. "Orochimaru, our ninja found you near the riverside, few miles away from your home." The doctor said carefully. His wording sounded wrong.

It made his heart beat faster, his chest hurt. "Home?" He asked softly, his voice came out cracked, his throat ached.

"Your home got destroyed," The doctor continued, looking at him with pity. "I'm sorry, but your parents died protecting you." "Be safe, Orochimaru." The soft voice of his Ka-chan spoke to him softly, pushing him forward.

"Stay strong and protect yourself and your loved ones." The stern voice of his Oto-san rang inside his head.

Orochimaru's eyes widen as he stared at the doctor in shock, feeling something wet on his cheek, he reached hesitantly, towards his face. As Orochimaru shook his head no... "No this cant... Ka-chan…..Oto-san... I'm so lonely all by myself". Orochimaru said in between cries.

~ **time skip on year later ~**

"I hate you." Orochimaru hissed at Jiraiya.

With a wide grin, the white hair boy shrugged his shoulders and settled next to the soaking wet boy. "No, you don't," He began, "I know deep down, you love me," Jiraiya stated, placing his hands on his chest, fluttering his eyes at Orochimaru.

Rolling his eyes, Orochimaru pushed the boy. "In Your dream." He muttered, crossing his arms over his chest, wet and tired; he glared at the floor. Jiraiya noticed something wrong with his best friend. "Orochimaru, is there something bugging you?" His voice was soft, but it held that firm seriousness that Orochimaru barely heard. Blinking his eyes open, he stared into Jiraiya's eyes, holding that stare.

He sighed, "Not sleeping well." He eventually admitted after the small silence, looking away from his friend or was it best friend and only friend? Because he seriously wasn't bothering to try and interact with the other children.

Children that were rude, loud and just plain mean.

"Why? Why aren't you sleeping well? Are you having nightmares? Are you not feeling well?" Jiraiya had no shame, he just asked away. Orochimaru tensed up, and Jiraiya knew that he was pushing his limits.

Even if they've been friends for one year, Orochimaru has yet to reveal much to him.

Chewing his bottom lip, Orochimaru looked elsewhere, away from his friend. He just wanted to escape, to leave, yet, yet he wanted Jiraiya.

He was selfish, and he knew it. He wanted human contact, but not with anybody else. Just with Jiraiya, only him. "Orochimaru?" Jiraiya asked hesitantly, starting to freak out when his friend was begun to shiver.

Looking away from Jiraiya," J- Jiraiya I miss them… every day it won't stop hurting." Orochimaru whispered. The white-haired boy could feel the sharp pain in his friend's voice. "I don't know what to do."

" Orochimaru… you're not alone in this… you have me and don't have too… not with me. Just be you." Jiraiya stated, patting him on the head like a little child, a bit awkwardly, but trying to comfort the black haired boy.

Orochimaru nodded his head, crying silently to himself.

Finally allowing the bottled emotions to come out. The longing for a home, for someone to hear his silent cries. To be just a kid.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"Well, that's what friends are… right?" Jiraiya stated, grinning brightly at Orochimaru.

"Right." He whispered.

"Oh yeah, happy birthday!" The white-haired friend exclaimed happily.

"What?"

"Today is your birthday, I snuck into the matron's office and looked at your files since you weren't saying much about yourself," Jiraiya stated, shrugging his shoulders.

Giving out an exasperated sigh, Orochimaru rubbed his eyes and looked at Jiraiya. "Thank you… I guess." He mumbled but smiled at his friend and his antics none the less.

"Now that the emotional stuff is mostly out of the way to let's celebrate with some dango!"

Orochimaru still had nightmares. However, Jiraiya was there to comfort him when he could no longer hide the lack of sleep.

He could hear the soft whimpers the thin boy let out when he slept. The dark frowns that etched his skin, how tightly he held onto the sheets.

Jiraiya knew that the nightmare that was chasing his friend didn't go, but he knew Orochimaru was taking small steps to recovery.

Moving his futon closer to the whimpering boy, he laid down and held onto Orochimaru's pale, thin hand. Allowing for the kid to calm down, he knew that his presence always relaxed him.

And it did.

Feeling the hand tighten around his, he could see the tension slowly weaving away, the frown slowly melting off and relaxing.

And his breath slowly returns to normal.

Jiraiya wasn't sure what his friend feared, but he was going to be there for him, just like he was there for him. How he followed him with his crazy antics and laughed with him.

He now had a friend to call his own and Jiraiya was going to protect his friendship viciously no matter what.

 **~ 22 years later ~**

Orochimaru groaned, stretching his arms out a bit. Though he was still sleepy he could tell that he was lying on his stomach. He was warm and whatever he was laying on was soft and cozy. Also, there was something large and warm covering on him, keeping him in place. Heavier than a blanket and significantly warmer too.

He moved a little more and felt something strange.

A sliding feeling? What was that? He repeated the motion and hissed. It felt good, but he didn't know what it was.

"Hm…" a masculine voice hummed in his ear.

Orochimaru stiffened, hair-raising. Who is the bloody hell? This unknown man was lying on him! Another thought ran through his head is What the hell happened last night!

"Good morning Orochimaru-Kun, you were perfect last night. So hot and ready for me."

Oh, Kami please don't tell me. I had a drunken one-night stand. Despite his slight fear and complete embarrassment, Orochimaru found himself growing hard at the sound of voice flowing out of the stranger. Dammit! I blame Jiraiya and Tsunade for dragging me to the bar last night. Thought Orochimaru.

" Your heart beats so fast, Orochimaru-kun, Are you ready for me?"

The sliding feeling returned and Orochimaru could hold in his gasp. What was that?! It felt good, but he didn't know what it was!

A hand slithered over his side, gripping his hip and pulling. The weight on his back shifted and Orochimaru whined at the loss of the warmth. His body was jerked up suddenly and he was placed on his hands and knees.

Shaking his head, he opened his eyes to look around.

It was a dark room and he was on a large bed with black silken sheets. Please let this be a dream? If so, then he was one perverted man! Once again, he blames Jiraiya.

" I'll take you slowly Orochimaru-kun. "

Orochimaru looked over his shoulder in confusion and his eyes went wide. Everything made sense now.

He had somehow ended up having a drunken one-night stand with the one and only Sakumo Hatake and fell asleep with the man buried in him! That was what was going on. Sakumo was thrusting himself into Orochimaru and that was what the slippery, good feeling was.

Orochimaru was shocked that his arse wasn't hurting since he fell asleep with a very large cock in it.

" Moan for me. Orochimaru-kun"

A then it began. Sakumo was pulling out slowly, making Orochimaru hiss again. Then he snapped his hips forward and Orochimaru let out a small scream. Repetitive actions as his hands slid up and down Orochimaru's sides. His hand reached around and grasped Orochimaru's erect cock and began stroking it in rhythm with his thrusts.

It became a pattern. A slow retreat and then a swift plunge followed by a stroke of the hand. Orochimaru couldn't help himself. He was moaning and grinding back against Sakumo. He wanted more and there just wasn't enough.

At the moment, he didn't care how this happened or how he ended up having sex with Sakumo, he didn't care but he just wanted more. " So divine. So delicious. So perfect Orochimaru-kun. "

Before Orochimaru could even answer, a sharp piercing pain shot through his neck. But a warm feeling came right up behind it and pushed him over the edge. It was so good! It was what he had been begging for. He didn't know what it was but it was perfect!

As he reached his end, he could feel the liquid warmth filling him and knew that Sakumo had climaxed along with him.

" Sleep, my beautiful Orochimaru-kun"

His vision darkened again and he knew no more.

Later on that morning, Orochimaru woke up early. Confused, groggy as he tries to remember what happened as flashes of memories came to the forefront of his mind. Blushing a dark red. Fuck, Orochimaru thought. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

His emerald green eyes widen when he saw Sakumo Hatake in bed still asleep - he was a built, -handsome and naked.

And one more time… fuck. Orochimaru thought as he slowly got off the bed careful not to disturb Sakumo who still in bed. Looking at the clock said that it was 9 in the morning he still had time to go to training ground 7 and meet up with a certain blonde hair ANBU captain for their daily spar, quickly looking around the room Orochimaru could make out clothing spread chaotically all over the floor. Orochimaru tiptoed across the room, grabbing his clothes and quickly got dressed. Seeing a piece of paper Orochimaru wrote a quick note to Sakumo and jumped out the window leaping over the rooftops so he could get to his apartment faster and to take a shower.


	2. Chapter 2

**(this chapter is based off of Naruto: Ouroboros By: maneyan, Tame Me By: baby-kitsune9 and Two Scarred Souls Heal Each Other By: Vain Gloriousness)**

After a TENS training session with Minato Namikaze the Anbu captain known as cheetah Orochimaru finally ended the training session while helping the very exhausted Minato to his feet only to receive a blush from the young Anbu captain. "Well that was tens training session Minato-kun, you have gotten better." Orochimaru said with smile as this cased Minato to blush at the compliment. After the pleasantry both Minato and Orochimaru went their separate ways. Orochimaru headings for the science department, a small, rectangular building near the outskirts of the city.

As he opened the door to the laboratory he was met by one of his Apprentice, Yakushi Kabuto.

"Hey sensei." The silver-haired, bespectacled boy said with a smile as he passed Orochimaru by in the lobby, holding a clipboard in his hand. "Good you came," he continued, "We've had some problems isolating the components of the latest batch of samples." "I'll be with you in a minute," Orochimaru said, wondering what had happened now, and Kabuto left. The boy was only a few years younger than Orochimaru's older Apprentice but Kabuto was very sharp, not to mention his skill as a scientist, medic, fighter and not the least, hiding all those skills. Orochimaru was glad that he had managed to draft him to his cause. With a dozen people like Kabuto, he could revolutionize the department. Heading up the stairs he traversed another sterile white corridor and opened the door to his office.

Considering that he was the leader of an entire branch of Konoha's shinobi the science and research organization it was a joke, the room was no bigger than anyone else's, about six square meters all in all and with shelves lining the walls, making the actual usable space about three. A desk with an office chair and a computer stood by the far end of the small room, the latter displaying several windows of data. Orochimaru put his takeaway lunch down by the computer and grabbed the white lab-coat that hung from the hanger on the door to his office. He really wished that they could get some more space, they were cramped like hell here.

Putting on the lab-coat, he set his steps towards the second lab, where most of the natural scientists working here spent their time. Hurrying down the stairs, he headed left and pushed open the door at the end of the hallway and entered the lab. Orochimaru tore a pair of rubber gloves from a nearby dispenser as he passed by and put them on with practiced ease. Kabuto was currently standing by one of the large, white tables at the end of the room, slowly twirling a small testing tube in his hand. Several other scientists were filling the room in other places, walking back and forth as they saw to their respective assignments.

"So what do you have?" Orochimaru asked as he came up beside Kabuto.

"I've managed to determine the sort of poison, it's a neurotoxin as we thought;" Kabuto said, "the real issue is with the carriers of the toxin."

"Do you know what it is?" Orochimaru asked. Necrotoxin meant that it was a poison that attacked the cells and killed them in the area of infection. In its wake, these kinds of poisons left nothing but rotting, dead flesh that never recovered. If severe poisonings had taken place amputations were usually the only recourse, only the greatest of medic-nins could resuscitate dead flesh. "That's the problem." Kabuto said, "If I'm reading this correctly it's not anything inherent to the carriers, it's a pathogen found in their bloodstream."

"What?" Orochimaru asked now, his eyes actually widening.

"I've got the enzyme analysis, the bacteria culture results and the DNA-analysis right there," Kabuto said, indicating a pile of documents on another desk. Orochimaru hurried over and started looking through the papers.

Unknown to Orochimaru in the Hokage's office the sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen was making the biggest decision in the Shinobi career of the hidden leaf village. After the Great Shinobi War 3, Hiruzen Sarutobi was looking at the files of the several Shinobi's who were selected to become the yondaime Hokage his successor the candidates were Sakumo Hatake, Minato Namikaze, and his favorite student Orochimaru of the sannin.

Sakumo Hatake the White Fang of Konoha was hailed as a genius shinobi and was praised for his talents in the ninja arts even by the likes of Minato Namikaze. In battle, Sakumo was a truly powerful shinobi, and in his time, his powers were said to be on par with even those of the Sannin. The mere idea of facing Sakumo brought fear to his enemies.

He was also very proficient in kenjutsu, his reputation as "Konoha's White Fang" stemming from his extensive use of the White Light Chakra Sabre, which emitted a streak of white chakra when swung. Sakumo Hatake would make a wonderful Hokage but knowing the man he wouldn't take the position. Next was Minato Namikaze was one of the most powerful shinobi in history, such that Sakumo, Jiraiya, the Fourth Raikage and Orochimaru considered his abilities to be unmatched by anyone else. During the Third Shinobi World War, flee-on-sight orders were given to enemy shinobi should they ever see him but Minato is still young still inexperienced.

Lastly Orochimaru is an exceptionally talented shinobi, recognized as a natural prodigy; Hashirama Senju, a God of Shinobi, praises Orochimaru's skills. It wasn't until the Second Shinobi World War that their skills became widely known, dubbed by Hanzō as the Sannin, the strongest of their generation. Orochimaru's power was known and feared throughout the ninja world, but that only grew during the great Shinobi War 3.

When he summoned an 8 headed snake in the middle of a battle and using an unknown fire Jutsu to destroy the IWA forces and saving countless lives of Konoha Shinobi and he couldn't forget that Orochimaru is the leader of an entire branch of Konoha's shinobi the science and research organization. with Hiruzen's decision was decided he smiled in knowing that his successor will do great things for the village.

 **Meanwhile back with Orochimaru** **the science and research Department lemon you have been worn**

Orochimaru was sitting in his office looking at the test results about the Necrotoxin. Orochimaru was disrupted from his thoughts by the sound of the door opening behind some of the book stacks, he did not bother to look up, aware that his Apprentice and few of the assistance and other researchers came in and out of this room a lot. Just as he was standing up with a huff to return the results back to the stack of papers on his desk but when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. Turning quickly he saw Sakumo Hatake leaning on the desk he had just been working on.

"Hello Orochimaru-kun" he drawled, making the words so seductive, Orochimaru was tempted to ask him to take him there now.

So shocked was Orochimaru at the effect that two words and one person could have on him, he could not think of a single one of his (amazing) retorts nor a single action other than a step back. For fuck's sake he thought, he was the damn snake sannin he should be so affected by Sakumo Hatake of all people ...he may look good, okay he was lying to himself, he was perfection incarnate. Perfection incarnate who had matched his step back with a step forward...this repeated until Orochimaru found himself with his back against a bookshelf.

"Can I help you Hatake-san?" Orochimaru did not squeak, he said it of course in a perfectly level tone.

The damn, bloody, fucking infuriating smirk appeared once more on the Shinobi in front of him. The glare that he received had obviously not affected Sakumo at all as he leaned closer, smirking more as Orochimaru closed his eyes, he placed his mouth centimeters from his left ear.

"There are many ways that you can 'help' me Orochimaru-kun, but I am not sure you are ready for those quiet yet... You try so hard to act unaffected by me but your pulse and breath betray you, my sweet."

Orochimaru only felt the light touch of his lips against his neck. "Do you think that I wouldn't remember what we did last night Orochimaru-kun. Did you think that would make me leave you alone? " Sakumo asked sibilantly Nuzzling Orochimaru's left temple, he slowly laid a trail of kisses until he reached Orochimaru's delicately curved ear.

As Sakumo's hand slowly reaching down to his ass and giving Orochimaru's ass a firm squeeze making him gasp in surprise and blushed a bright red as Sakumo carried Orochimaru to the leather chair next to his desk. sitting down while keeping Orochimaru firmly on his lap.

Orochimaru shuddered again, this time in desire, as he felt Sakumo's gently tug on his earlobe before the ninja claimed his lips in a fiery kiss. A slow heat ignited in his belly and he began to squirm slowly in response to the jounin's expert administration.

Sakumo continued his conquest of his Emerald's lips as one of his hands journeyed to the front of Orochimaru's navy pants. His thumb teasingly stroked the wizard's budding erection through the silken fabric of his garment.

Feeling the tentative touch, Orochimaru moaned softly and thrust his hips suggestively into Sakumo's hand.

Taking this action as a sign of consent, Sakumo continued his in-depth exploration of his Orochimaru-kun's lower half. His thumb swiftly unclasped the front button and two fingers gently undid the zipper. Stealthily, his hand slipped under Orochimaru's boxer and grasped firmly the Sannin's hardening erection. By this time, the Sannin was drowning in pleasure.

The feeling of Sakumo's hand around his manhood had caused lightning to rip through his body. His toes curled downwards and his hips shuddered sharply as he broke the kiss to moan mindless words of encouragement. One of the Sannin's hand clutched the shirt fabric stretched tightly on Sakumo's right shoulder and his other hand strongly gripped the chair arm in the efforts to prevent his body from falling onto the floor. Orochimaru was completely unaware that he was grinding his body into Sakumo's in a tempo of the jounin's stroking movements.

Sakumo groaned in appreciation for Orochimaru's sensual undulations. He bent his head to lap at Orochimaru's throat before sucking on a delectable patch of his Orochimaru-kun neck. After applying an exact amount of pressure, he was extremely pleased to see a mark of possession blooming on Orochimaru's throat for everyone to see. After creating the darkening hickey, Sakumo returned his lips to Orochimaru's panting mouth and continued his ravishment of the Sannin's ultra-sensitive body.

Between Sakumo's skillful kisses, nips, and strokes, Orochimaru was quickly climbing the vortex of sensual surrender. He gasped and moaned as his body drawled tight and suddenly shuddered in release.

Sakumo seized Orochimaru's lips and swallowed his scream as he climaxed. The jounin laid more gentle kisses across the Sannin's cheeks as Orochimaru tried to control his breathing and regain his equilibrium.

Sakumo wrapped an arm around Orochimaru's waist and lifted him up a bit and growled.

This wasn't enough. He needed to be inside of him. He needed Orochimaru and bare his throat, to show him that he trusted him and cared for him as he did for Orochimaru. He leaned down and licked his shoulder as his instincts howled at him establish his dominance, to make him bare his throat, and mark him, but he couldn't do that until he was inside of Orochimaru once again.

His hand gripped the fabric covering Orochimaru's hips, the claw-like fingernails shredding the material as his mouth latched on to Orochimaru's shoulder through his shirt and bit down. A low growl rumbling in his chest as Orochimaru's pants finally fell away. Orochimaru cried out in shock when the cool air kissed his bare skin, Jesus Christ was Sakumo trying to mate with him! Orochimaru squirmed against him as panic rose in his chest, this wasn't right.

"Sakumo, let go. Stop, please." Orochimaru begged as he felt him reach down to grip his hips and lift him up a bit so that the head of his dick was where he needed it to be, as Sakumo nuzzled his jaw. His tongue snaking out to lick his skin, feeling the furious beating of his heart under his tongue, he growled and licked harder and almost smiled when Orochimaru let his head drop back a bit. he was baring his throat to him! It was a shy, almost tentive action, but it was a wonderful gift to him. More priceless than any treasure.

In all his years of living. Orochimaru would be the only one for him. And he had him in his arms. His mouth fastened over Orochimaru's hungrily as he pressed the head of his dick against his entrance even more, and nearly whimpered when he felt it sliding inside of Orochimaru. He swallowed Orochimaru's gasp of surprise as his hands gripped his shoulders, Orochimaru's fingernails digging into his skin drawing blood. He rocked his hips as he dragged him closer to him, forcing more of his aching length inside of Orochimaru as he broke the kiss.

Orochimaru gasped and arched his back, his legs clenched tightly around Sakumo's hips. Oh god, he was so big it felt like he was tearing him apart at first he never felt like this last night but he was drunk so he couldn't tell. But after a minute or so it didn't hurt, in fact it felt pretty good. He pushed himself deeper, he withdrew slightly and thrust back inside of him so quickly that he screamed when Orochimaru felt Sakumo brush up against his prostate. Sakumo growled as he saw Orochimaru's head fell back and he arched his back again as his raised her hips to meet his thrusts, and arched his back and cried out when his mouth latched on to the skin of Orochimaru neck hard.

His fangs burying themselves in Orochimaru's soft skin until he tasted blood, before he started sucking while focusing his chakra into one of his hands and pushing it into the skin under his palm so that his mark would be branded into Orochimaru's skin.

It felt like an electric current coursing through his body, everything felt white hot, pleasure and pain blended together causing Orochimaru to scream as he came.

Slowly Orochimaru floated back down from the electrifying pleasure that had swept through his body. He tonelessly relaxed into Sakumo's gentle kisses in heady satisfaction. As the Sannin shifted his hips, he stilled as he felt the physical evidence that Sakumo was still very much erect.

His head quickly turned and mortified emerald eyes met darkly satisfied black orbs. Immediately a wave of red colored Orochimaru's face as he stammered words of apologies.

Laughing in amusement, Sakumo kissed Orochimaru's nose and dismissed his chagrined mumbling.

"Don't. I don't want nor need anything in return. I did it because I wanted to and let you once a Hatake clams a mate they mate for life." the jounin declared firmly as he carefully pulled his hand free from Orochimaru's pants. "go to the restroom. Take a few minutes to get cleaned up," here Sakumo paused with a suggestive smirk that left no doubt as to what Orochimaru would be cleaning, "while I do the same." he continued. "Afterwards, we will go to dinner okay?" Orochimaru could only do was nod his head as only one thought ran through his head is 'I blame Jiraiya and Tsunade for this'.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakumo watched as Orochimaru walk into his own personal bathroom. Once the door shut, he strode from Orochimaru office to use the bathroom that was down the hall form Orochimaru's office. After a brief clean up, Sakumo returned and waited for Orochimaru to rejoin him. He smiled gently as Orochimaru sauntered towards him and unashamedly grabbed his hand with a light blush on his cheeks as both walk out of Konoha's shinobi the science and research organization together.

 **~Time Skip~**

Orochimaru looked around the restaurant as they followed the smartly attired hostess to their table. The restaurant was elegantly furnished and discretely lit by pendant lights and scones. They were led through the dining room and into a hallway with private rooms. The hostess opened a sliding door to reveal a traditional Japanese dining room and bowed politely as she gestured for them to enter the room.

Truth be told with the war going on. Orochimaru and the other Saninn's had never been into any restaurants due to going on constant missions to help their village win the war. So being in a high-class restaurant was first for Orochimaru.

"Please be seated. Your dinner will be served shortly. Please partake of the drinks and appetizers that are present on the table. If you need anything else, do not hesitate to let us know how we can serve or assist you. Please enjoy your evening at the Counting Kunai. We sincerely appreciate your patronage." She spoke in a clear and polite tone. With one last bow, she closed the door and left the couple in the room.

Sakumo bent down to take off his shoes before turning to see if Orochimaru needed assistance with his own footwear. The Saninn was staring bemusedly at the room, enchanted by the traditional low black furniture, tatami mats, and silkscreen decorations. It was a stark contrast from the modern dining area they just passed through.

" Orochimaru-kun, you have to take off your shoes before stepping on the dining platform. It's tradition and good manners." Sakumo called out, drawing Orochimaru's attention back to the shoe cabinet that was placed against the entrance wall.

"Oh! Sorry, I was distracted by the room." Orochimaru rushed over and quickly removed his sandals with Sakumo assisting him in maintaining his balance. After closing the shoe cabinet, they stepped onto the dining platform and sat down at the low table.

Sakumo patiently explained the assortment of appetizers that were present on the table and enjoyed Orochimaru's look of delight as he tried each one. They sipped their tea and engaged in light conversation over favorite foods and hobbies. Orochimaru was surprised to hear that Sakumo's favorite dish was sauteed enokitake served with any type of meat. He mentally reminded himself find more cookbooks. Sakumo hasn't surprised to learn that Orochimaru loved Dorayaki and Coffee jelly. However, the explanation that he never had sweets well growing up as a child concerned the young Hatake. He had the feeling that there was a story behind that statement – a story he would not enjoy.

Their conversation was temporarily halted when the servers appeared to place the rest of their meal on the table. There was a plethora of meats and side dishes placed upon the table. Orochimaru liked the noodle dishes and loved the grilled fish that was served. The conversation continued throughout dinner and gently slowed down during the desert of an assortment of daifuke and mochi cakes with fresh fruit. As they sipped small cups of sake, potent sexual tension built up between the two men.

Sakumo watched Orochimaru intensely, his black eyes focused on the sannin as the brunet licked his lips of elusive sake drops. Seeing the looks of heated arousal in the ninja's eyes, Orochimaru felt a bolt of confidence spread through him. The sannin gave a slow smirk and crooked his finger in a come hither gesture. The jounin gave a low growl in response and predatorily stalked to the other side of the table.

Within seconds, Orochimaru found himself recline on the floor and pinned by an aroused Sakumo. The jounin's body was stretched on top of the sannin, while he balanced his weight to not crush Orochimaru. One of his large hands ran teasingly through ebony locks and stopped to lightly message his scalp. Orochimaru practically purred into the caress, entwined his arms around Sakumo's neck and drew him downwards to continue their passionate 'make out' session from this afternoon. Sakumo tilted Orochimaru's head upward and seized control, wantonly exploring the brunet's mouth in a scorching kiss.

Orochimaru was going delirious, drowning in the sensual pleasures that Sakumo was arousing within him. He felt his length hardening and the instinctive need to move his hips to create the delicious friction his body craved. The sannin sharply jerked his hips with an arch of his back and moved in a sensual manner, silently conveying his intentions to the jounin. Harsh sounds filled the air as each man moaned in pleasure between heavy lustful kisses. Their bodies engaged in an age old dance of friction, thrusts, and sinful pressure.

Eventually, Sakumo had the sense to roll off of Orochimaru before either man could reach a climax. Panting slightly, he breathed heavily as he fought viciously to rein in control of his body. Slight tremors racked his 6'4'' frame while he gazed unseeingly at the wooden ceiling. Sakumo was torn between amusement and horror over the way Orochimaru could challenge his finely wrought control. Hell, he hadn't acted like this even when he was a hormonal teenager. The jounin felt his Emerald cuddle against his side, one slender leg thrown over his hip while an elegant hand slowly played with the buttons of his shirt.

"Uhm, Sakumo? I… well… I ." Orochimaru stammered. 'oh, kami! Why the bloody hell can't I talk now! Man up Orochimaru, before you write a check your arse can't cash!' he ranted at himself.

Sakumo turned on his side and gave a gentle kiss on Orochimaru's forehead. He smirked lightly when he heard the way his Emerald's breathe hitched and his body jerk faintly at the soft touch. The jounin revealed in the way Orochimaru responded to his body, glances, and touches.

"Shhh, Orochimaru-kun. We'll go as fast or as slow as you want us to, okay." He another soft kiss against Orochimaru's lip and smiled at the look of happiness and appreciation in his Orochimaru 's eyes. Sakumo had spoken the truth - he was absolutely willing to move at Orochimaru's pace. Years in the shinobi corps had taught him patience and respectfulness of other people's comfort zones.

Orochimaru smiled contentedly and snuggled closer to Sakumo. After a few minutes of soft kisses and tender embraces, the two decided it was time to leave. They straightened up their appearances and retrieved their shoes. After exiting the restaurant, Sakumo once again pulled Orochimaru close and placed a protective hand on his back as they walked towards the Potter-Black estate. The jounin refused to allow his Emerald to walk back alone and served as a silent sentinel against danger during their walk through the village.

 **The next morning**

Orochimaru was in his office reading over the files of the test that scientists were working on. Suddenly Orochimaru was no longer in his office but in the summoning realm of Lord Manda the Snake Summoning boss. Looking around and confusion, Orochimaru looked up at the boss summon and asked in Parseltongue the language of the Serpents. "Manda? Why have you summoned me here?"

"Orochimaru, the grand Elder snake has asked me to summon you here to the realm so we could speak in private. Something's going to happen something big, and something that you will not like. From the beginning before you became my Summoner. I have told you that you were not from this world, and your parents aren't your real parents, correct?" Manda said looking down at his Summoner, Orochimaru nodded knowing this going to be a long talk.

 **Meanwhile in Konoha Council's Room**

The Council Room felt tense as everyone in the council room ready to decide who's going to be the next Hokage. The one from the financing department in the Land of Fire stood as he addressed the matter.

"After what's happened in the war no doubt Konoha is the strongest village out there." The Fire Daimyo sighed as he pretended to fan himself.

"I'd normally thought you choose Jiraiya, Hiruzen? I know would have, but he'd never do it…" the Fire Daimyo said in thought as he looked at the battle records on the others

Hiruzen Sarutobi chuckled and looked at the files of the several Shinobi's who were selected to become the yondaime Hokage his successor but he had already decided so he just watched the show as his advisors and the fire daimyo look through the candidates were Sakumo Hatake, Minato Namikaze, and his favorite student Orochimaru of the sannin.

Sakumo Hatake the White Fang of Konoha was hailed as a genius shinobi and was praised for his talents in the ninja arts even by the likes of Minato Namikaze. In battle, Sakumo was a truly powerful shinobi, and in his time, his powers were said to be on par with even those of the Sannin. The mere idea of facing Sakumo brought fear to his enemies.

He was also very proficient in kenjutsu, his reputation as "Konoha's White Fang" stemming from his extensive use of the White Light Chakra Sabre, which emitted a streak of white chakra when swung. Sakumo Hatake would make a wonderful Hokage but knowing the man he wouldn't take the position. Next was Minato Namikaze was one of the most powerful shinobi in history, such that Sakumo, Jiraiya, the Fourth Raikage and Orochimaru considered his abilities to be unmatched by anyone else. During the Third Shinobi World War, flee-on-sight orders were given to enemy shinobi should they ever see him but Minato is still young still inexperienced.

Lastly, Orochimaru is an exceptionally talented shinobi, recognized as a natural prodigy; Hashirama Senju, a God of Shinobi, even praises Orochimaru's skills. It wasn't until the Second Shinobi World War that their skills became widely known, dubbed by Hanzō as the Sannin, the strongest of their generation. Orochimaru's power was known and feared throughout the ninja world, but that only grew during the great Shinobi War 3.

When he summoned an 8 headed snake in the middle of a battle and using an unknown fire Jutsu to destroy the IWA forces and saving countless lives of Konoha Shinobi and he couldn't forget that Orochimaru is the leader of an entire branch of Konoha's shinobi the science and research organization. With Hiruzen's decision was decided he smiled in knowing that his successor will do great things for the village.

 **Meanwhile in the summoning realm:**

"Achoo!" Orochimaru sneezed as he was training in kenjutsu with the Kusanagi. He looked around and shrugged his shoulders as he continued training while Lord Manda and the Elder snake converse with each other. They noticed that Orochimaru sneezed, "is something wrong young Summoner" the Elder snake asked.

"Someone must be talking about me," Orochimaru said as he continued training.

In that very moment, the wheels of fate began turning again its gears shifting to start an event that will be remembered for all of the people of Konoha.

 **Time Skip**

Walking through the streets of Konoha in a complete daze as the memories of the meeting with the goblins and the Grand Elder, snake. Has opened his eyes and different Revelations that was kept hidden from him.

 _Flashback to the meeting with the goblins_

Landing on his feet when the grand Elder reverse summon him and Lord Manda to a place called Gringotts Wizarding Bank Run by the Goblins who are friends with the Snake Summoning.

"Welcome to Gringotts Lord Manda, Elder snake, and snake Summoner Orochimaru of the sannin." Ragnok king of goblins and director of Gringotts said as he looked at the three guest in his office. "I am assuming that you want your Summoner to go through the inheritance test?" Ragnok asked Both the Grand Elder and Lord Manda answered "yes we would like our summoner to go through the inheritance test and a magical cleansing test just in case someone interferes with his magic." the grand Elder said.

Ragnok pulled out parchment, a bowl, and a knife. Ragnok then opened the file and growled once he had finished reading what was in there.

"Now Mr. Orochimaru, give me your hand." Orochimaru nodded and held out his hand as Ragnok picked up the knife. Ragnok took a hold of Orochimaru's wrist and moved it over the bowl, before cutting Orochimaru's hand and letting blood drop into the bowl before Orochimaru's hand healed up... Ragnok then poured Orochimaru's blood onto the parchment and let it cover the page and soak in, Ragnok then handed over the paper to Orochimaru.

 _(Orochimaru of the sannin) Harry James Potter_

 _Father's name: James Charles Potter_

 _Mother's name: Lily Evans Potter_

 _Younger twin Brother's name: Charles Sirius Potter_

 _Blood status: Half-Blood_

 _Godparents_

 _Sirius Orion black: godfather_

 _Remus John Lupin: godfather_

 _Alice Longbottom: godmother_

 _Magical guardian- Remus John Lupin_

 _Descendant of:_

 _The Ancient and Noble House of Potter(by blood)._

 _The Ancient and Noble House of Black(by blood)._

 _The Most Ancient House of Peverell(by blood)._

 _The Most Ancient House of Gryffindor(by blood)._

 _The Most Ancient House of Hufflepuff(by blood)._

 _The Most Ancient House of Ravenclaw(by blood)._

 _The Most Ancient House of Slytherin (by blood)_

 _The Ancient House of Merlin(by magic)._

 _The Ancient House of Le Fay(by magic)._

 _The heir of Noble family of Black (by Sirius Orion black Godfather)_

 _Accumulative Wizengamot Seats:_

 _Potter: Three seats on the Wizengamot._

 _Black: Seven seats on the Wizengamot._

 _Peverell: Three seats on the Wizengamot._

 _Gryffindor: One seat on the Wizengamot._

 _Hufflepuff: One seat on the Wizengamot._

 _Ravenclaw: One seat on the Wizengamot._

 _Slytherin: One seat on the Wizengamot._

 _Boulstridge: One seat on the Wizengamot._

 _Leatherby: One seat on the Wizengamot._

 _Inheritances:_

 _Hydra (creature, mother's side), Metamorphmagus ( father's side), Invisibility Cloak(object, birthright), the Elder Wand(object, birthright) Sword of Gryffindor(object, birthright), Hufflepuff's Cup(object, birthright), Ravenclaws Diadem(object, birthright), Slytherin locket (object, birthright) 12 Grimmauld Place(object, birthright), Potter manor, Black, Peverell, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, Slytherin Manors(objects, birthrights) and all of Hogwarts including: Gryffindor Tower, Ravenclaw Tower, Hufflepuff Basement, Slytherin dungeons, Greenhouses, Quidditch Pitch, Library, Come and Go Room, all of the Founders Room and of the Great Hall(objects, birthright)._

 _Potter vaults:_

 _777- Monies: 777,000,000 Galleons, 69,000 Sickles, 138,909 Knuts._

 _778- Monies: 472,000,000 Galleons, 78,001 Sickles, 1,200 Knuts._

 _779- Monies: 6,098,372,000 Galleons, 67,874,003 Sickles, 1 Knut._

 _780- 732 Tapestries, 16 sets of Silver Crockery, 4 sets of Gold Crockery, various Jewels, Books, several Runners, 5 diamond Chandeliers and 7 trunks of Gold Woven Dress Robes._

 _Black vaults:_

 _12- Monies: 189,903,976,000 Galleons, 12 Knuts._

 _314- Monies: 645,971,002 Galleons, 17,010 Sickles, 154 Knuts._

 _717- 184 Tapestries, 12 sets of Gold Crockery, various Jewels, several trunks of dress robes._

 _Books: Black Magick(By Phineas Nigellus Black) written in Parseltongue and Salazar Slytherin's complete autobiography, written in Parseltongue._

 _Peverell vault:_

 _7- Monies: 135,975 Galleons, 978, 673, 000 Sickles, 175 Knuts._

 _8- 12 Tapestries._

 _Books: Alchemy Through the Ages(original text, author unknown), Notes on the Deathly Hallows Origin and Merlin's pointed hat(gift from Merlin himself)._

 _Gryffindor vault:_

 _1- Monies: 979,349,912,000 Galleons, 17,000 Knuts._

 _Books: Hogwarts: the Sentience Within(written by Godric Gryffindor) and the complete autobiography written in Gobbledegook by Godric Gryffindor._

 _Hufflepuff vault:_

 _3- 17,846,286,400 Galleons, 869,325,201 Sickles, 1,008 Knuts._

 _Books: Herbology: the Adventure Through the Hanging Gardens, Atropa Belladonna: Poison or Elixir, Magae Trias: Primo-Tres and The Life of Helga Hufflepuff, an autobiography by Helga Hufflepuff._

 _Ravenclaw vault:_

 _2- 1,734,087,012 Galleons, 175,487,523 Sickels, 163,963 Knuts._

 _Books: The Complete Works of Rowena Ravenclaw, Logic or Absurdity: Which Controls the Heart?, Knowledge is Power Septum Peccata._

 _Slytherin vault:_

 _1- Monies: 979,349,912,000 Galleons,, 175,487,523 Sickels, 163,963 Knuts._

 _Books: The Complete Works of Salazar Slytherin, different ways to use Parseltongue Magic, how to raise your own basileus._

 _Other:_

 _Books: The Complete Works of Merlin, Morgan Le Fay's personal Journal, History of the Dark Arts(once owned by Lady Circe, or so claimed by Merlin himself) and Magicks Around the World._

 _Wands: Godric Gryffindor's wand(12", Yew, Dragon Heartstring core), Helga Hufflepuff's wand(14", Holly, Veela hair core), Rowena Ravenclaw's wand(10", Beechwood, Unicorn tail hair core) and Antioch Peverell's wand(15", Elder, Thestral hair core)._

 _Lordship Rings:_

 _Potter, Black, Peverell, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin._

 _Other Rings:_

 _Merlin's treasured Malachite Ring(said to enhance any emotion, thus making any spell infinitely more powerful, as it is being fueled by the strong emotions of the caster) and Morgan Le Fay's, Ring of Life(said to drain the life out of anyone who attempts to filch it, yet to be proven)._

 _Magical bonds:_

 _Soul bond - Tom Marvolo Riddle (Blocked, Albus Dumbledore, November 1st, 1981; Twice Nullified, Tom Marvolo Riddle, October 31st, 1981 and May 2nd, 1998)_

 _Godfather bond - (Blocked, Albus Dumbledore, November 1st, 1981; Nullified, June 18th)_

 _Magical compulsions:_

 _Blood Glamour (Albus Dumbledore, November 1st 1981)_

 _Loyalty Keyed to Albus Dumbledore (Albus Dumbledore, )_

 _Loyalty Keyed to Gryffindor House (Albus Dumbledore,)_

 _Loyalty Keyed to the Order of the Phoenix (Albus Dumbledore,)_

 _Loyalty Keyed to Ronald Weasley (Albus Dumbledore,)_

 _Loyalty Keyed to Ginevra Weasley (Albus Dumbledore, )_

 _Loyalty Keyed to Molly Weasley (Albus Dumbledore, )_

 _Distrust Keyed to Slytherin House (Albus Dumbledore,)_

 _Distrust Keyed to Severus Snape (Albus Dumbledore, )_

 _Distrust Keyed to Dark Magic (Albus Dumbledore, )_

 _Shame Compulsion Keyed to Home Life (Albus Dumbledore, )_

 _Recklessness Charm (Albus Dumbledore,)_

 _Anti-authority Charm (Albus Dumbledore,)_

 _Selflessness Charm (Albus Dumbledore,)_

 _Distrust Keyed to Draco Malfoy (Albus Dumbledore,)_

 _Loyalty Keyed to Hermione Granger (Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Love Potion Keyed to Ginevra Weasley (Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ginevra Weasley,)._

Orochimaru raised his left eyebrow he really wasn't expecting any of this. "So, can I just claim these Houses now then?" Ragnok looked up from whatever it was he was writing.

"Yes." Finishing the note, he placed it in a box near him. It disappeared, going off to some Goblin no doubt.

Five ring boxes suddenly appeared in the space where the letter had been only moments before. Grabbing them, the Goblin opened each, setting them down so the rings faced Orochimaru. An elegant necklace suddenly appeared in the box, catching Orochimaru's attention. "What's the necklace for?" Ragnok looked at him as he went to pick it up.

"It is for if you decide to attach the rings like charms to it instead of combining them into one or wearing all of them. Personally, I would advise the Necklace, as it will allow you to keep all the rings separate and out of the way." Orochimaru looked at the beautiful Necklace, then back at the rings and nodded, but only to stop when he saw the small box he opened the box and only to simply stared at the beautiful ring inside.

A large, vivid black and gleaming silver ring sat nestled comfortably in the velvet box. The ring was vaguely shaped like a dragon's head on the top of the ring with two, small and luminous yellow Alexandrites gems as the dragon's eyes. There was some sort of gem within the dragon's mouth. It was similar to an opal, but it wasn't one; it glowed and was clear like a diamond. Its wings and the wing bones were lined with the same sort of stone, making them stand out. Small swirls of what looked like diamonds decorated the body of the dragon, making it sparkle in the light.

Orochimaru gently picked it up, noting with some surprise that it was lighter than he expected. Carefully placing Harry down on the chair and slipping the ring on. Suddenly Orochimaru grabbed his head screaming as magic and knowledge blasted through him.

Ragnok paled and quickly jumped away as for the Grand Elder and Lord Manda both slithered away as fast as they can. Orochimaru's magic from the ring began to swirl in the air and lash out at them. Both lord Manda, grand Elder where worried for their summoner who was on the floor writhing in pain. Orochimaru panted and pressed his face into the floor as the pain began to abate. He groaned and rolled over onto his back, wheezing as he suddenly found it hard to breathe. He frowned, eyes still closed.

" Orochimaru?" Orochimaru craned his head around on the floor in an effort to locate the voice. Ragnok, lord Manda, and grand Elder were tentatively creeping out from where ever it was they had hidden making sure it was safe to come out.

"W—What…cannot breathe… happened?" Orochimaru was forced to pause and cough during his question as his lungs begged for more air. Gods he hated this.

"I believe that the LeFay Family magic plus your Creature Inheritance magic was too much for your body to handle it. So, your magic has doubled or tripled in size." Ragnok said. I see... Orochimaru said gasping for air. as he tries to get up the moment he could stand Properly and moved a strand of his hair behind his ear. only to freeze when he felt that his ears had changed and now looked very elf-like. Orochimaru looked at Ragnok when he said "Now, would you like to accept the Lordship of all your house's? If you don't, you won't have access to the Wizegamot seats that will stay vacant as they remained for the last fifty years."

"I will accept the Lordship," Orochimaru replied. He was surprised but he knew that this was a very fortunate opportunity. Having this many seats on the Wizegamot would be very useful for his plans.

Ragnok nodded and offered the rest of his families' rings,

"Though now Head of House of all your families, you are allowed to anything with your family" Ragnok explained.

"Good I want James Charles Potter his son Charlie Sirius Potter his wife Lily Evans Potter disowned from the Potter line and any family line and cast them out of the Potter Manor or any Potter properties are no longer welcome." "and also I want all the money they spend through the years back into these vaults I want everything that Dumbledore in these Weasleys have to spend I want every single knut of it back."

Orochimaru said with so much hate and Malice he hated his family his biological family. The ones that abandoned him. They are not his family, they will never be his family he made sure of that.

 _End of flashback_

Snapping out of his daze when a masked Anbu landed in front of him and said: "Orochimaru-Sama you have been requested to meet at the Hokage Tower." Orochimaru nodded his head he and the masked Anbu disappeared to the Hokage tower. To Orochimaru shock when he entered the tower. The Anbu guards bowed to him as he walked past them. Orochimaru was still as confused as ever, but he could tell this was going to be… something.

Walking into the Council Room, Orochimaru could see his sensei, the jonin, Anbu captains and Commander, the Clan Heads, and all other important figures of the village, including the Fire Daimyo. Orochimaru looked around, trying to figure out what's going on.

"What's going' on here?" Orochimaru asked with a serious face.

"Orochimaru of the sannin, student of Hiruzen Sarutobi the God of Shinobi, one of the Densetsu no Sannin responsible for truly defeating Hanzō of the Salamander and savior of the Great Shinobi World War 3 by summoning 8 headed snake in the middle of a battle and using an unknown fire Jutsu to destroy the IWA forces and saving countless lives of Konoha Shinobi, I, Lord of the Land of Fire, with the approval of Hiruzen Sarutobi the Sandaime Hokage appoint you as his successor and the yondaime Hokage." The Daimyo said as Orochimaru's eyes grew wide with each word.


	4. Chapter 4

"Why me?" was the only thing Orochimaru could seem to ask as the Daimyo chuckled.

"You have proven that you are strong and dependable. You've shown that Will of Fire Sarutobi talks about. The people in this room have not one bad thing to say about you. You have the charisma and strength needed to lead. I think you're perfect for the job." The Fire Daimyo said as everyone around even the old war hawk Danzo clapped afterward.

"I still don't see why me. Why not Jiraiya, Sakumo Hatake, or even Minato Namikaze." Orochimaru said as the Daimyo walked up to him and placed his hand on Orochimaru's shoulder. He didn't understand why he was arguing being chosen to become the next Hokage was a great honor, but he knew that being Hokage was something that needed the right leader, so that couldn't be him.

"Each of the people you've named was considered, but in the end, you were the best choice. Due to the many things you did for this village and was thinking of many different ways to Time prove this village you're always looking out for the people and the shinobi core. You may be young but there are so many things you can learn still." The Daimyo said with a broad smile and much confidence.

"B-But…I'm a sannin! There's no way-" Orochimaru started but was cut off by Hiashi.

"The appointment of a Kage needs not to be ranked, Orochimaru-san. Chunin, like Sarutobi-sama, has become Hokage, so why not a sannin for that matter? It is all about discernment, Orochimaru-san." Hiashi said as he gazed at Orochimaru with a small smile.

Orochimaru had saved him along with a few others from the village in the last great Shinobi War, so if Orochimaru needed anything of his clan, they'd do it without hesitation. The others of the room looked at Hiashi in shock, mainly because the man never gave anyone words of encouragement, even if his words were very discreet and hidden…

With that being said, the Fire Daimyo smiled and looked toward Orochimaru, who remained silent with his head to the floor in thought.

"Will you accept the position, Orochimaru of the sannin, or should we call you, Hokage-sama?" The Fire Daimyo asked with a brighter smile.

Orochimaru stood still, still contemplating the offer. He never thought he could be chosen to be Hokage. He knew for a fact there were plenty of other ninjas who were stronger than him right now…, but if this is what needed to protect the people of the village, then so be it. He would protect those precious to him…

"I accept," Orochimaru said, with his head raised and fire burning in his eyes.

Some of them were taken back by the overwhelming conviction in his eyes that promised his 110% on the job. They all smiled, even Danzo almost cracked a smile, as they saw Orochimaru and his determination. They saw the Will of Fire in his emerald green eyes…"Alright then, but there are a few things you should know if you are to be Hokage." Sarutobi said as he walked up to his favorite student while motioning for Jiraiya to step forward.

"Orochimaru, you have a golden opportunity! You get to have multiple women or men if you into that kind of thing. Knowing you, you're going to find a way to impregnate any of your man-lovers who'll all marry you! Multiple women, or men! Orochimaru! You need at least 4, Being the last of your family or clan. but the skies the limit on how many you can have. I'd kill to be in your shoes! … but remember Orochimaru; only chose for love and nothing else. Oh, and not any of your creepy fangirls." Orochimaru shuddered at the thought of his fangirls.

 _ **A few days later**_

It's been a few days since his inauguration of becoming the yondaime Hokage. Orochimaru was in the Hokage office, his office, with shadow clones running about doing all the work that had piled up while Homura, Koharu, and Hiruzen were instructing them on what to do. The Real Orochimaru was reading through B-rank and higher mission reports and placing them in 2 piles; success and failure. He was glad to see that only 3 of the 200 reports he had read were in the failure pile. It was then his secretary walked into the fray of clones and papers.

"Um, Hokage-sama, Danzo-sama is here to see you… Should I send him in?" she asked as she looked around. All the clones started organizing the papers better and put them away in a matter of seconds when Orochimaru nodded. The secretary left the room as Homura, Koharu, and turned and walked toward Orochimaru.

"I don't know why you accepted to meet with him, Hokage-sama. He'll only try to play for power." Koharu said as she stood in front of Orochimaru's Hokage desk while Homura nodded beside her. As Hiruzen stood beside his student in Silence as he wonders what's Orochimaru going to do. " I know how to deal with him," Orochimaru said, as Danzo came walking in like he owned the place. The clones worked in silence as he entered the room.

"Having shadow clones do the work, while the real you have meetings. Impressive Orochimaru; given the shadow clone's ability to send information back to the original." Danzo commented as he watched Orochimaru like a hawk.

"Yeah, we've been doing a lot of work since early morning, but we've just about finished. Anyways, what did you wish to see me about, Danzo?" Orochimaru said as he leaned forward in his chair. "How do you plan to keep the village safe, Orochimaru?" Danzo said with a smirk on his face as he watched Orochimaru. He refused to call this… boy Hokage-sama. The other 2 elders and Hiruzen caught the lack of respect, but Orochimaru waved it off.

" we'll need to send more of our ninja out to show the other lands that Konoha is still stronger than them, so I'll be taking control of your ROOT ninja," Orochimaru said calmly as the others looked shocked, especially Danzo.

"H-how did you know about my ROOT Anbu?" Danzo asked as Homura and Koharu wanted to know as well as Hiruzen looked at Danzo wondering what else his old friend is hiding. Orochimaru just smirked as he said "Well you see, I noticed that on the registry we have 500 ninjas who were counted alive in the village as of this morning, but we have a total populace count of 1,100 as of today.

So, I looked over the civilian registry count and we only had 300 people classified as civilians. I then read through the hidden registry and found that you have a ROOT program of ninja who makes a total count of 300, which makes up for the imbalance in the numbers. Also, your program is listed under the Hokage's signature, so I can take command of your operatives at any moment I chose." Orochimaru finished as he looked at the old war hawk with his best cold stare, but the others were wide-eyed. Orochimaru was a prodigy in his own right and the youngest Hokage to date. Had caught and cornered Danzo, the 68-year-old war hawk, where not even Sarutobi or anyone else had. Danzo did the only thing he could after hearing that.

"I'll have them ready for your command as soon as this meeting is over," Danzo said as he was still stunned. His respect for Orochimaru had grown in just that small reveal of simple intelligence that everyone else had overlooked.

"Thank you Danzo, now is there anything else you need?" Orochimaru said as he leaned back in his chair. Danzo shook his head to get out of his daze as he gazed at Orochimaru with a far more watchful eye.

"Yes, I am still concerned about your ideology with regards to our village and the ninja world in particular," Danzo said as he and the other elders watched Orochimaru. To them, it was like watching a heated battle, cat, and mouse, and for once in their long ninja lives; they couldn't tell which was the cat and which was the mouse.

"I see; you wanna see if I can make the tough decisions when it comes to the village and others as well. Well, have no fear, because even I know when some threats need to be… put down. I'll do what is needed of me, because I accepted this title to protect this village, and I'll do that even if it causes my heart 100 pains!" Orochimaru said with conviction as Danzo nodded, his respect growing just a bit more. Homura looked to Koharu as they grew worried that Orochimaru would be as they feared Danzo would have been. Danzo turned and walked to the door, and was about to leave when Orochimaru spoke.

"Oh and Danzo, that's Hokage-sama to you, because you should know that I lead this village now, and those who can't show the proper respect or who stand in the way of peace and justice… can be dealt with as well, right?" Orochimaru said with a too kind smile as a chill went through Danzo's spine at the ice in Orochimaru's voice as he said the last part. Danzo didn't turn back but nodded all the same.

"Of course… Hokage-sama…" Danzo said as he walked out and closed the door gently.

He now knew that was the perfect choice as Hokage. That meant since Orochimaru was only 22, that he still had plenty of room to grow. Danzo shrugged as he was alone in the hallway.

"Since I can't become Hokage now… maybe I'll stand for assisting the new Hokage… but how?" Danzo mused as he walked from the building. Maybe he'd be more than what people thought of him… Maybe… he'd be greater…

 ** _Meanwhile at the wizarding world the night of the Triwizard Tournament selection of the champions._**

Albus Dumbledore sat in his throne-like chair surveying the great hall as it filled up with students from both Hogwarts and the visiting schools known as Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, as he looked at the staff table seeing Lily and James Evans Looking like the world is falling on them.

James couldn't think how this happened as he thought about when He found out that He and his family were disowned from the Potter family.

 **Flashback**

They entered Quality Quidditch Supplies, which was crowded even more than usual because of the release of the new broom. Many were crowding around it, gasping and awing at the beautiful broom, exclaiming loudly and reading the written words below the broom.

"Hello, how can I help you?" asked the shopkeeper who was currently cleaning a broomstick with the best polish he had to offer in his shop. There was a tag on the broom showing it was there for professional cleaning and wasn't for sale.

"I'd like to buy one of the new brooms," said James, smiling brightly, his hand resting on his son's shoulder.

"The new one? I'm afraid they have sold out, Mr. Potter," said the shopkeeper blandly.

"There's one still on display. Surely you can wrap that for us?" asked James, taken aback. He had always gotten on well with the owner of Quality Quidditch Supplies, even as a small child. His father had brought him in for many of the newest broomsticks available as well.

"I like to keep that up so people can look…" explained the shopkeeper, looking conflicted.

"But I want it!" demanded Charles angrily. "Dad, please!"

"I will pay ten more galleons for it," offered James, hoping the man would give in. He didn't want to disappoint his son.

The prospect of ten more galleons hit home, so he agreed and walked over to the display cabinet to take it out. He then wrapped it up and asked for the new total for the broomstick, feeling quite pleased with himself.

James handed over the key; the beauty of the keys was that they could deposit the amount straight into the cash register. However, it quickly became apparent something was wrong, as the shopkeeper said the spell twice to transfer the money, but nothing happened. He was confused.

"I am sorry…you seem to have insufficient funds in that account," said the shopkeeper, handing the key back and waiting expectantly for another one to try.

James just stood there stunned, Lily stared at James wondering what was wrong, and Charles just frowned, not understanding what was going on. "But that's the main Potter vault!" cried James, alarmed. "I see...Give it here," sighed the man, taking and inserting the key once more. He tried three more times before he gave in. There was something wrong, and the only thing he could think of was that there had to be insufficient funds in the account. There was nothing wrong with his cash register—he had just used it not ten minutes ago when someone paid for a set of full Quidditch gear.

"This cannot be happening," said James, white-faced and eyes wide, full of worry.

"What's wrong?" whispered Lily, her face bright red in humiliation, especially for the way the shopkeeper was looking at them.

"There's no money," stated James softly, taking the key back and walking from the shop, not even registering his son's whining.

"That's impossible!" snapped Lily, wide-eyed.

"I need to get to Gringotts," said James, his face still ashen but his cheeks flushed red in utter embarrassment.

"Let's get going, then," said Lily adamantly, utterly furious with the Goblins—for she was sure it was there fault, their mistake.

"I'd like to speak to Griphook, please," said James grimly.

"Very well," grunted the teller, yelling in his tongue for Griphook.

Five minutes later, Griphook finally made his appearance.

"I demand to know what's wrong with my key! It's not working!" said James quietly, but his voice was full of anger. He didn't want to make a scene in front of all those Wizards and Witches, but damn it, he was angry!

"You and your family are not Potters anymore. It's not your place to ask such questions or take money from a family that you are no longer apart of, other words Mr. Evans you and your family were disowned from the Potters and any other lines as well," said Griphook, withholding a feral smirk. It made his day seeing James now Evans taken down a peg (or rather five pegs, but that was beside the point). He never thought he'd see the day where James Potter now Evans wasn't a smug bastard. His father hadn't been half as bad as him—at least the previous Lord Potter had respect for Goblins! James Potter didn't respect anything, so yes, seeing him so angry was a blessing. There was only one Potter—or er, rather Peverell, Potter, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin —he was fond of—Harry or should he say Orochimaru.

"It's my money!" cried James, unable to help himself.

"James, calm down!" hissed Lily, trying to get James to quieten down. This was just so embarrassing!

"Calm down? We have no money, Lily!" screeched James.

"People are looking," said Lily, her voice curt and demanding.

James looked around and saw she was right, though they looked away when he looked at them, they were listening. Damn it, everything was screwed up! He managed to listen to his wife speaking.

"So what do we need to do to withdraw money?" asked Lily quietly.

"I'm afraid not you and your the family were disowned by The Potter's and other lines that follow the Potters, for now, you are Evans according to the bank statements we have there is no account under the name Evans other than that you guys have no money with Gringotts.," grunted Griphook. This Revelation shocked the former Potter's now Evans knowing that they were poor with no money and their former home the Potter Manor is no longer available to them since they were disowned from the Potter line and the other lines as well-meaning they were now homeless.

Or that everyone was going to know regardless, as it was going to be put in tomorrow's edition of the Prophet, courtesy of Rita Skeeter.

"The Potters no longer being a Potter! Disowned by the Potters!"

Needless to say, the former Potters now, all three of them, never showed their faces that day.

 **End of flashback**

Ever since magical Britain had discovered that they abandon a magical child to Muggles was the first stepping stone to The Potter's fall of Grace next Harry James Potter is the new head of Potter family and he was the one who disowns James, Lily, and their spoiled brat of a son Charles Sirius Evans. He even had them thrown out of Potter Manor. The family now live in a small 2-bedroom apartment in Diagon Alley. So not used to living like second-hand Citizens. They were so used to the Grand life that they used to live before it came crashing down.

Sirius and Remus want nothing to do with the Evans after finding out when James and Lily had abandoned Harry who was their pup their godson. Sirius and Remus were not the only ones who left the Evans's it seems like the entire Wizarding World of magical Britain had turned their backs on them. When they found out that they abandon a child a magical child to be exact something, not even the worst death eater or would do. Magical children are precious gifts and James and Lily just threw one away for the other that was unforgivable to the magical Britain Society.

It's been over a few years since the disappearance of one Harry James Potter when the boy had mysteriously disappeared from his relative's home. The brother of the boy who lives and the last of the Potter's disappearance had been the talk of the wizarding world for the few years, as the ministry spared no expense trying to locate the boy with no luck so far in their search.

'How could things have gone so wrong? I had everything planned out to the fullest. Albus thought furiously to himself silently as he kept up his grandfatherly smile as he spoke to Professor McGonagall.

With a small sigh, he looked around and noticed that nearly everyone in the Great Hall had finished eating, and we're now talking amongst themselves, and decided that it was time to commence with the selection ceremony as he motioned for the school caretaker, Argus Filch, to bring in the Goblet of Fire so that the chosen Champions of the three schools would be selected, as the dirty dishes quickly disappeared as the Hogwarts elves took them away.

As soon as the Goblet was wheeled into the room, Albus smirked a bit when he heard the excited whispers from the large a crowd of students as the turned their full attention on the goblet in excitement, as he waved his wand at the Goblet of Fire and lit it up, as he gave an introductory speech to everyone and explained the rules of selection ceremony once more.

Once the speech was over, the goblet starts spitting out three names of the students it had chosen, and he quickly read them out loud, as belonging to Cedric Diggory from Hogwarts, Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons, and Victor Krum from Durmstrang before the flames dimmed down. Just as Albus started directing the three Champions to the adjoining room behind the staff table, when much to everyone's surprise the Goblet suddenly lit once more and shook a bit as it spat out two piece's of parchment, which Albus immediately caught the two pieces of parchment and he stared down incredulously at the names that were written on it for a moment.

"Albus, what's wrong? Why did the goblet of fire shoot out another name when we already have our three champions selected?" Minerva asked, concern filling her voice as she saw the shocked look on the elderly man's face, as she stood up from her seat and made her way over to him, as she ignored the loud whispers that were starting to fill the great hall, as everyone wondered what was going on, "Albus? Who name is on those papers?"

"The name on it Charles Evans, Harry James Potter, he whispers to Minerva and then looked around. "Charles Evans and Harry James Potter !" he shouted but only to stop when a loud rumbling the sound that cut off Albus' rant, causing him and everyone else in the great hall to turn their gazes on the Goblet of Fire once more, as their eyes all widen in shock and horror as the goblet started shaking and bouncing around on its perch on the table, it rested upon as if it was fighting with something.

'What's going on? The Goblet's not supposed to act like that. At least I don't think it is. Though there's only one reasonable explanation for its actions right now,' Albus thought silently to himself as he took a step back as the goblet started to emit a bright nearly blinding glow that was growing brighter by the moment, 'Since young Harry isn't here in the school, is the magic of the goblet trying to bring him here? If so that means...'

At first, Albus had thought it was some kind of prank, after all these years of the missing Potter heir not showing up, this strange swirling portal appeared above the great hall, Great Hall of Hogwarts fell silent. The silence grew even more prominent when a man emerged from the portal. The man he has very pale skin, Emerald green eyes with slitted pupils, purple markings around his eyes and fang-like teeth. He also has pronounced cheekbones and straight waist-length black hair with some locks covering and framing his face or to his shoulders. The teachers seemed to be in shock as if there was something about the man that had surprised them more than just his sudden appearance.

It wasn't until Headmaster Dumbledore said a name, a name no-one had expected to hear, they understood why the teachers were all shocked.

" Harry Potter."

The man reacted to this and looked at Dumbledore, before speaking.

老人は誰ですか？ そして、なぜ私を召喚したのですか？

Frowning at the foreign language, Dumbledore waved his wand in the man's direction, causing him to tense up.

"What did you do, old man?" The man asked with a growl.

"It was a simple translation charm, my boy. As you didn't speak English, I thought it necessary to use one."


End file.
